In the usual preparative method for alkylaminoalkanols, an alkylamine is reacted with alkylene oxide at an elevated temperature and pressure in either the absence or presence of solvents. The unconverted reactants, and solvents, if used, are stripped from the crude product and, where possible, recycled; the crude product is then distilled to obtain the pure material. Alkylaminoalkanol, in general, and dialkylaminoethanol, in particular, when freshly prepared, is a water-white or nearly water-white liquid. However, after standing, it will darken in color. This darkening occurs regardless of whether or not the alkylaminoalkanol is exposed to light and regardless of whether or not it is sealed from atmospheric air. This darkening is objectionable for many end-uses. Inhibition of color formation has been accomplished in the past by addition to the product of mono- or di- lower alkanolamine (U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,779), and by addition of an alkali or alkaline earth metal borate (U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,059). Other patents dealing with inhibition of discoloration of alkylaminoalkanol included U.S. Pat. No. 2,422,503 and 3,159,276. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,132 a process is described for treating the reaction product of ethylene oxide and dimethylamine with an acid prior to distillation of the final product to thereby provide a dimethylaminoethanol that remains colorless on storage. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,207,790 a process of removing color from alkylaminoalkanol by addition of a borohydride of alkali metal (which may be followed by distillation) is described. None of these disclosures suggests the process of the present invention.